Ice to meet you
by zayzay
Summary: The 9th doctor and Rose are invited to a dinner party on the ice planet of Mendos. But is there more to their hosts than it seems?
1. Invitation

Black and white suits. Black and white suits was what the brothers had decided on to go to the dinner in. It was a humorous moment, William thought to himself while pulling on his black dinner jacket, running one pale hand through his flaming red hair. He was just trying to fit in, more than his identical twin brother James was doing. If it had been up to him then they would have gone in leopard skin underwear. A smile spread across the man's face as he imagined the scene.

"Hurry up William!" Came the familiar shout of his brother James.

William stumbled out of his room making sure to slip into his shoes on the way, locked the door and joined in brother in a hallway.

"Next time I get to choose right?" James smiled patting his brother on the back. James was wearing the same black and white suit as William, he had the same flaming red hair although his was slightly longer, falling into emerald eyes and tied neatly at the back into a ponytail.

"If I can choose the hotel." William agreed nodding his head and setting off to their dinner party. William looked at the floor as he walked, the carpet was brown though it was faded with age and the colour could have been mistaken for years built up dirt, it could have been, he thought with a shuddering sigh.

"Why are we going anyway?" James asked trotting after William in a way that reminded the brother of a love struck puppy.

"We are going, my dear James, because we have been invited." William tried to act like the smarter one, like he knew everything. James could be as 'cool' as he wanted but William was the smart one, brains before beauty.

James grinned and nodded a few strands of ginger hair falling into his eyes.

"Yeah, the black and white Mafia are not to be trifled with." James laughed jogging ahead of his brother.

"They can see you everywhere." He continued pulling faces and gesturing wildly with his pale hands.

"Exactly so be quiet!" William scolded, neatly placing a top hat onto his head and throwing one to his brother. Then they both stepped outside into the late afternoon to meet with their dinner hosts.

II

Rose turned her head to hear a familiar and comforting sound. A whoosh that filled her with relief and joy.

"Doctor!" She laughed running over to the newly materialised TARDIS and the man stood at the doorway.

"I thought you weren't coming back!" She smiled skidding to a stop beside the time lord.

"I thought about it for a second. But I would prefer to stay on the good side of Jackie Tyler." The Doctor laughed stepping aside so that Rose could join him inside the TARDIS.

"Finish what you started?" He asked closing the doors behind them then taking a skipping walk towards the hexagonal console in the centre of the room.

"I was waiting out there for hours." Rose sighed not answering his question.

"But you're ok? You didn't do anything wrong?" Because Rose being Rose alone was a bad idea.

"No, I went to see him then left. Like I said I would." Rose sighed shaking her head and shrugging out of her coat, draping it over a rusty looking rail.

"Good." The Doctor grunted pushing some buttons and pulling some levers until the column in the centre of the console began to move, indicating they were once again travelling through time and space in nothing more than a police box, with no one other than the Doctor to keep her safe.

She had never asked about his past, it had never bothered her until then. While she had been thinking of her family and visiting them. She got onto thinking about him and his family, who were they and where? Although she distantly remembered being told that they were gone. She was still curious, who where they? Where did they live?  
So many questions that needed answering but how could she ever ask?

"Something wrong?" The Doctor's voice intruded Rose's thoughts and caused her to jump suddenly.

"Nah…I'm fine." She muttered shaking her head of golden hair.

"Ok then." He said turning and walking back into the console room where he found a set of co-ordinates on the screen. He frowned and walked over, studying the route laid out for them. After a few seconds a shadowy figure flashed onto the screen and waved a flat, dark limb the Doctor took to be a hand.

"Ah, Doctor." The figure said in a husky voice, like it had a cold.

"Do I know you?" Came the reply.

"Not yet. But I am here to inform you that you have been invited to a dinner party." It laughed. "Oh, and come in formal clothes, not that battered leather you seem to have taken a fancy to."

"What makes you think we want to come? And where?" The Doctor asked cautiously,

if nothing else he didn't want to put Rose in danger, even though she often found it

herself.

"Ah, you will come. Where? Wherever you like! How about…Androzani minor?"

"No." The Doctor said calmly recalling what had happened the last time he had been

there.

"Ok, what about Teradon? Skaro? Mondas? Traken? Oh I know, Gallifrey!" The

voice laughed

then shook its head. "The screen that was just on? There were co-ordinates on there to

Mendos, you can meet us there as soon as possible."

Then the screen went black and the route to Mendos reappeared.

Rose walked in as the Doctor was trying out the way.

"Where are we going?"

"Mendos." The Doctor replied shrugging slightly.


	2. The little man

William and James knocked on the large ice crusted, freezing metal doors. There was something wrong. They should've known that they would have been there, on the ice planet. Something about that place reminded William about some metal men…

"Mendos…" James muttered as he began to breathe into his hands snapping William out of his daydream.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" He asked his twin although he could not reply. There was no time. Just as William opened his mouth the large doors in front of them began to creak into motion. Opening frustratingly slowly. The two stumbled inside wishing that they had brought something to protect themselves from the cold of outside.

"You should've brought something warmer. You know how cold it is." Came a harsh, rasping voice from by the brother's feet. They looked down and smiled at the figure, each raising their left hand in a greeting. The figure did the same then bowed and began to shuffle away down an equally cold and frozen corridor. James watched the figure with interest, it was his first time of visiting Mendos and they could all tell. He watched the figure as it slid down the icy corridor on large, orange webbed feet. The twin smiled, it looked human but something about it was…bird like. The person didn't seem to have a gender although James was happier to think it was male. It was wearing a black and white suit similar to the ones he and William were wearing, but it was hard to tell that they were separate from the figure's skin. The figure was very short, barely coming up to James's hip and had very flat, orange feet and very flat hands.

"This way, hurry up!" The figure rasped breaking into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Something funny?" James snapped, the figure had been laughing at the way William had been walking, the floors were made of ice like everything else causing the twin to slip and slide down the hall, not walk like the little person could easily do.

Every time he visited Mendos William could not help but feel awed at the work these people could do with ice. Sculpting it into amazing shapes including houses. And if they chose then these places could become very warm. Like a better version of an igloo. And it was very hard to walk properly on ice.

"He will see you now." It rasped bowing then quickly sliding away leaving the two at an ornately decorated door again made out of ice.

"This place is amazing." William gasped while they waited for the people on the other side of the door to be ready for them.

"You're the one that has been here before."

_Or at least, that is what he had told me. _James thought bitterly, William had been acting differently lately, something that was barely noticeable but annoyed him all the same.


	3. Landing on Mendos

I haven't posted anything in a while. Wow. Anyway, ah well. I forgot to mention that I don't own Doctor who didn't I? Well I don't and probably never will.

"Why? Where is Mendos?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor cautiously.

"Mendos, its somewhere. I'd dress warm if I were you. Go on." The Doctor waved his hands at Rose to shoo her away but she stayed where she was.

"Is that like, a real alien planet? Not one of those space stations or earth? A real alien planet?" She didn't seem worried anymore, now she was more excited than anything else, she would finally visit a real alien planet.

"Yes a real alien planet. Now go get changed, it's a formal dinner party. There should be a fur coat somewhere, see if you can find it." He waved his hands at her again and she finally left.

Rose appeared a short while later wearing a dress similar to the one she had been wearing during her visit to Victorian Britain. A long red dress with black ribbons at odd places that trailed along the floor behind her, it seemed rather plain but the Doctor didn't complain. Draped over one arm was a short, grey fur coat.

"Is this what you meant?" She asked half throwing the item to the Doctor who smiled and nodded.

"That's the one." He handed it back and looked at the screen to see outside.

"We seem to have arrived." He pointed out walking slowly to the door and almost falling over as Rose pushed him out of the way.

"Its my first time on another planet, you're not going first." She muttered opening the door then frowning and shivering as snow fluttered into her face.

"It's so cold." She stuttered taking a step back.

"What did you expect? It's an ice planet. I told you to dress warm." The Doctor sighed rolling his eyes, he hadn't bothered changing and Rose began to wonder if he had any other clothes.

Before Rose had chance to recover and enjoy the first time she would spend on a new planet the Doctor pushed her outside, locked the TARDIS door and began to walk. Rose fell into the snow face first. When she stood up again the Doctor was well ahead of her. She ran after him shouting angrily.

"You had to ruin it! My first time on a real alien planet and you make me fall head first into the snow!" She shouted almost tripping over her dress.

"Quiet." The Doctor said calmly scanning the landscape, wondering where they were meant to go.

"Where are we going Doctor?" Rose asked, she had got over the anger pretty quickly.

"I don't know…something big." He sighed turning to Rose who was looking at a large structure that looked almost like a frozen palace.

"Like that!" He said happily heading towards it. It was like the snow didn't effect him, he was wearing a leather jacket and a jumper but seemed really warm. Rose followed hunched into the fur coat and still freezing wishing she could stand the cold like he could.


End file.
